Dulce Tortura
by Johan Uchiha
Summary: Una chica nueva llega a konoha la cual le ayudara a Sasuke a declararse a Hinata y de paso enamorarse de Itachi


Sweet torture

* * *

Disclairme: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (ya quisiera yo) son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto esta historia tiene como único fin entretener a los fans de Naruto.  
Parejas: SasuHina, ItaNade, NaruSaku, Inokiba, ShikaTema, entre otras.  
''los pensamientos''  
-dialogo-  
(mis comentarios y los de mi inner)  
las conversaciones de los personajes con su inner aparecerán en negrita y cursiva  
Advertencia: esta historia tendrá lemmon en algunos capítulos (si tienen menos de 16 les pido que se han discretos si leen la historia) y lenguaje soez.

Prologo

Narrado por Nagato y Nadekisho (Nadekisho es la hermana menor de Nagato)  
Han pasado diez años desde que mi hermana menor se fue a Italia 10 años desde que Yahico Konan y yo conocimos a Itachi Sasori Deidara Kisame Hidan Kakasu Tobi y nos convertimos en muy buenos amigos solo que nunca les dije que tengo una hermana han pasado 10 años desde que formamos akatsuki una de las mejores bandas del instituto de konoha han pasado tantas cosas aun así mi relación con mi imooto no es buena pues cuando ella se fue yo no hice nada para impedir que la enviaran a un internado 4 años después nuestra madre murió en un accidente pensé que ella vendría al funeral pero no fue así después de la muerte de nuestra madre Nadekisho cambio por completo dejo de ser una niña dulce gentil y amable para convertirse en alguien seria fría e indiferente (inner: como si él no fuera serio y frio . U yo: inner cállate y deja que lean, de nuevo al fic) no deja que nadie sepa lo que siente espero que una vez que regrese a konoha pueda volver a ser como era antes desde la muerte de nuestra madre ella empezó a odiarme y eso me duele aunque después de que se fue nunca volví ah hablar con ella hasta ahora que llamo para avisar que dentro de una semana regresara para terminar sus estudios en la secundaria de konoha y según dijo mi padre varios de sus amigos vienen con ella porque sus madres son de Japón pero de padres italianos tal como Nadekisho y yo nuestra madre era japonesa y nuestro padre italiano por ese motivo enviaron a Nadekisho a Italia para que conociera la cultura de la familia de nuestro padre por ese motivo perdí a mi hermana ya que ni siquiera venia en vacaciones Mmm realmente la eh extrañado.

En otro lugar una chica de cabello color índigo con cerquillo y mechones hasta el cuello de mirada fría penetrante e indiferente ojos afilados de pestañas largas y negras hacían que el color violeta de sus ojos se mirara más intenso su tez blanca y pálida su piel era como la porcelana de un cuerpo muy deseable para cualquier chico se encontraba empacando sus pertenencias pues dentro de una semana volvería a konoha volvería al lugar donde vivió por poco tiempo(yo: aquí termina narración y descripción de Nadekisho Inner: a partir de este momento narrara Nadekisho). Volveré a ver a mi hermano mayor aquel que no hiso nada para evitar que me enviaran a un internado a la edad de 6 años pero gracias a eso pude formar mi carácter el carácter que todo mundo espera de una Di Angeló gracias a eso conocí a mis amigos Shiro, Hiro, Dan, Harumi y Kimimaru y Zabusa. Hace 5 años ellos y yo formamos sweet torture una de las mejores bandas del instituto Milán. Le doy gracias a Kami que mis amigos regresaran conmigo a konoha la verdad ellos se han convertido en mis hermanos a pesar de que nunca se los digo me importan mucho por más que trate decirles que me importan no puedo porque va en contra de mi personalidad nunca he sido una chica que se deja llevar por sus sentimientos o le dice a los demás lo que siente si hay algo que me caracteriza es mi facilidad para responderle a los demás (Inner: la personalidad de Nadekisho es parecida a la de Sasuke y Neji. Yo: inner deja que continúen) aunque a veces solo lo hago para molestar a los chicos pues se que a ellos no les agrada cuando lo hago es muy divertido hacerlos enojar pero es más divertido ver a Shiro al borde de un ataque de histeria cada vez que le respondo realmente nunca me cansare de hacerlo enojar en fin dentro de una semana volveré a mi hogar aunque es una lástima que mi madre este muerta me hubiese gustado mucho poder volver a verla solo espero que la casa siga igual y tengan la habitación decorada tal y como la pedí según me dijo mi padre en la casa solo viviremos Nagato, Yahico, Konan y yo porque él vive en un departamento la verdad me da igual si mi padre vive en la casa en fin también me dijo que mi querido nii-san tiene una banda y que a veces se quedan a practicar hasta tarde por lo tanto a veces se quedan a dormir en la casa me dijo otras cosas que la verdad no me interesan en fin será mejor que me vaya a descansar me espera una larga semana.

Capitulo 1 El Regreso

Nadekisho y sus amigos se encontraban abordando el avión que los llevaría a Japón en ese momento recibió una llamada de su padre.  
- Moshi, Moshi.  
- Nadekisho solo llamaba para decirte que Nagato o Yahico irán por ti al aeropuerto si no van toma un taxi para que te lleve a casa la dirección es la misma por lo tanto no tendrás problemas nos vemos.  
- Bien nos vemos otoo-san. –dicho esto la ojivioleta colgó maldiciendo su mala suerte pues pensaba que miraría a su hermano hasta que llegara a su casa en ese momento se voltea para abordar el avión y se encuentra con Shiro quien la estaba esperando.  
- ¿Estás bien? –pregunta el ella solo asiente con la cabeza mientras comienzan a caminar para abordar el avión una vez que abordan se sientan en sus respectivos asientos… Nadekisho iba escuchando música en su Ipod, Shiro iba jugando en su PSP al igual que Dan, Harumi estaba en su laptop, Kimimaru, Hiro y Zabusa también iban escuchando música el vuelo duraría 11 horas y no querían irse muriendo del aburrimiento además de que los únicos que hablaban son Shiro y Dan pero esta vez todos estaban absortos en sus mundos.

En konoha se encontraban un grupo de chicos ensañando pues dentro de un mes habría una competencia de bandas estaban tan metido en su ensaño que solo se dieron cuenta hasta que Tobi le dijo a Nagato que lo llamaban así que se detuvieron un momento para que contestara…  
- Moshi, Moshi.  
- Nagato habla tu padre solo llamaba para decirte que Nadekisho llega en el vuelo de las 2 y quiero que tu o Yahico vallan por ella entendido.- dijo Haku (es el padre de Nagato y Nadekisho en mi historia)  
- Si otoo-san nos vemos después.- dicho esto colgó sus amigos lo quedaron mirando un poco pues estaba pálido y al borde de caer desmayado. Nagato estaba pensando en que le diría a su hermana cuando la viera hasta que Konan lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
- Nagato ¿estás bien?- pregunto un poco preocupada.  
- Si volvamos a ensañar.  
- ¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Deidara  
- Si no es nada.- dijo Nagato los demás solo se encogieron de hombros sin tomarle importancia Itachi por su parte se dio cuenta que estaba preocupado y ansioso pero no dijo nada. A Nagato se le olvido por completo que tenía que ir por Nadekisho al aeropuerto por estar tan concentrado además de que tampoco le dijo a Yahico que fuera por ella.

En el aeropuerto se encontraba una muy furiosa Nadekisho porque su estúpido hermano mayor y su primo no la fueron a recoger miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 2:50 pm. Por lo que prefirió tomar un taxi se despidió de Shiro quien la acompaño (Shiro es el mejor amigo de Nadekisho) hasta que se fue puesto que el también tomo un taxi porque tampoco lo fueron a recoger le ayudo a llevar las maletas hasta el taxi se despidieron y acordaron reunirse el domingo en la tarde para ensañar después de eso cada quien se fue por su lado Nadekisho le entrego la dirección al taxista y se fueron. Nadekisho iba mirando las calles con nostalgia. Nagato por su parte aun estaba practicando hasta que se detuvieron para tomar un descanso salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la sala a descansar y a beber un poco se le había olvidado por completo que tenía que ir Nadekisho. Nadekisho sintió el auto detenerse por lo cual salió de sus pensamientos miro la enorme casa y le pago al taxista quien le ayudo a bajar las maletas porque ella llevaba una guitarra en el hombro además de que las maletas estaban pesadas la dejo en la puerta y se fue. Nadekisho toco el timbre de la casa para que abrieran la puerta. En la sala de la casa se encontraban los chicos bromeando hasta que escucharon el timbre se miraron entre ellos hasta que Tobi se puso de pie gritando.  
- Tobi es un chico bueno, Tobi ira ah abrir la puerta.- gritaba un emocionado Tobi hasta que Deidara lo callo.  
- Deja de gritar y ve ah abrir de una maldita vez si no quieres que te golpee.- dijo un furioso Deidara, ante la amenaza Tobi salió corriendo hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Nadekisho esperando que le abrieran de una maldita vez estaba por volver a tocar cuando Tobi abrió y la quedando mirando de pies a cabeza algo que molesto a Nadekisho.  
- ¿Qué me ves baka y quien eres? – Pregunto la ojivioleta  
- Mmm nada y soy Tobi y ¿tu quien eres?- pregunto el chico  
- Hmp soy Nadekisho la hermana menor de Nagato-baka y prima de Yahico a hora te importaría dejarme pasar a mi casa.- dijo un poco molesta  
- Si pasa le diré a Nagato-san que estas aquí.- dijo el chico de la máscara pero antes de irse noto las maletas de Nadekisho así que le ayudo a meterlas a Nadekisho por otro lado Tobi le cayó bien pues le recordaba a Shiro, una vez adentro se dirigieron al sala donde un emocionado Tobi grito.  
- ¡NAGATO-SAN SU HERMANA YA LLEGO Y A HORA ES MI AMIGA!- en eso todos lo akatsuki se dan vuelta para ver quién es la hermana de su jefe que por cierto nunca les dijo que tuviera una cuando la miraron se quedaron con la boca abierta y con un pensamiento en común.  
- '' Por Jashin es jodidamente hermosa''  
- Nadekisho yo lo…- antes de que terminara de hablar la ojivioleta le grito  
- ¡TU BAKA SE SUPONIA QUE TENIAS QUE IR POR MI AL AEROPUERTO Y SI NO IBAS TENIA QUE IR YAHICO ESTUBE ESPERANDORE POR 1 MALDITA HORA ERES UN IDIOTA NAGATO!- le grito la ojivioleta al ojigris.  
- Lo siento se me olvido por completo además se me olvido decirle a Yahico y deja de gritarme.- le dijo Nagato Nadekisho solo lo fulmino con la mirada para luego decirle.  
- Jodete Nagato me mandan a un jodido internado en Italia desde que tengo 6 me voy por 10 jodidos años te piden que me vayas a traer y lo único que se te ocurre es decirme que se te olvido baka.- le dijo con un tono de voz frio calmado y sin ninguna emoción los demás estaban en shock por la escena que estaban presenciando.  
- Joder lo siento estaba ensañando y se me olvido por completo.- le dijo Nagato estaba algo sorprendido por cómo había cambiado su hermanita antes de poder decir algo ella lo interrumpió.  
- Hmp como sea dime cual es mi habitación quiero arreglar mis cosas y después ir al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas que necesito para el instituto, ropa, zapatos y otras cosas por cierto otoo-san me dijo que te dijera que tu y Yahico me tienen que acompañar que lleves la tarjeta beta para no tener que preocuparnos por qué no pase la tarjeta.  
- Bien vamos espero y te guste como esta arreglada tu habitación.- dicho esto ambos hermano se dirigieron a la planta de arriba seguidos por los otros chicos al llegar Nagato abrió la puerta lo primero que notaron fueron unos sofás de cuero en color negro una alfombra en el suelo de color gris con destellos azules una cama de dos plazas al nivel del suelo con sabanas de seda de color violeta con estampados de rosas negras muchas almohadas, un mini bar y una mini nevera, tenía un armario de caoba pintado de negro con detalles de rosas talladas en color gris en la esquina de la habitación había un jacuzzi. Tenía un baño privado que contaba con todo lo necesario tenía una terraza que concluía al jardín de la casa un escritorio y un estante con libros y Cd de rock. Deidara, Sasori, Kakasu. Kisame, Hidan y Tobi estaban de cuadros por cómo estaba arreglada la habitación tanto Deidara como Sasori preguntaron al mismo tiempo.  
- ¿Quién fue quien arreglo la habitación?  
- Fui yo la que pedio que la arreglaran de esta manera y al parecer quedo justo como yo quería.- dijo Nadekisho todos se sorprendieron pues la habitación está perfectamente arreglada los colores bien combinados Deidara y Sasori sin embargo sabían que habían encontrado a otra artista en esa casa.  
- Bien me alegro de que hayas encontrado todo tal y como lo pediste te dejaremos sola para que te instales cuando hayas terminado me avisas para ir nos al centro comercial.- así después de eso fueron saliendo uno a uno los miembros de akatsuki.  
- Bienvenida a casa Nadekisho-san.- dijo Itachi la ojivioleta se giro y lo miro directamente a los ojos…  
- Gracias…  
- Soy Uchiha Itachi…  
- Mucho gusto Itachi-san si me disculpas me gustaría estar sola…  
- El gusto fue mío y no te preocupes yo ya me voy.- el Uchiha salió de la habitación con un pensamiento  
- '' Tiene un carácter altanero y a diferencia de los demás a ella no lo puedo leer con solo mirarla a los ojos eso la hace la persona más fascinante que he conocido''. Mientras Itachi salía con esos pensamientos Nadekisho también pensaba lo mismo puesto que por lo general podía leer a las personas con solo verlas a los ojos pero con el Uchiha fue todo lo contrario sus ojos eran fríos e indiferentes eran parecidos a los de ella. Nadekisho empezó a ordenar sus cosas después de estar 3 horas arreglando se dio un baño pues tenía que ir al centro comercial una vez que salió del baño empezó a cambiarse se puso unas mallas de resaca un short negro con una cadena alrededor de la bolsa derecha del short llevaba una camisa gris con estampados de guitarra en color violeta sin mangas dejando ver parte de su espalda y su sostén de color violeta además de un tatuaje de unas alas en color negro, unos converse gris. Mientras Nadekisho ordenaba sus cosas los chicos de akatsuki hablaban con Yahico y Nagato.  
- ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que tenias una hermana? –Pregunto Deidara  
- Porque no lo considere necesario además ella vivía en Italia cuando los conocí.-dijo Nagato  
- Mmm ¿por lo que note tu hermana también toca?-pregunto Sasori  
- Si tiene una banda llamada sweet torture ella es la vocalista y la bajista según tengo entendido.  
- Pero si ella está aquí y sus amigos en Italia significa que la banda quedo disuelta ¿no?- dijo Itachi  
- No… en realidad sus amigos son de Japón Nadekisho los conoció en el internado ya que a ellos también los enviaron a la edad de 6 los conoció el primer año y a partir de ese momento se hicieron grandes amigos hace 5 años ella y sus amigos formaron la banda que tienen convirtiéndose en la mejor banda del internado, según se ellos regresaron con Nadekisho.  
- A Tobi le agrada Nadekisho-san además es muy bonita.-antes de que Nagato le contestara apareció Nadekisho.  
- Hmp tú también me agradas Tobi me recuerdas a mi mejor amigo.- dijo Nadekisho bajando las escaleras todos voltearon a verla y se quedaron de cuadros cuando la miraron pues se miraba muy linda (Inner: ya les dijimos como estaba vestida. Yo: cierto además se me olvido decirles que Nadekisho tiene un pircing en la ceja izquierda y que Yahico es Pain por lo tanto está lleno de pircing y Nagato está vivo por lo tanto son personas diferentes).  
- Bien vámonos para que terminemos de comprar tus cosas temprano Konan y Yahico nos alcan…-antes de que dijera algo mas Nadekisho lo interrumpió  
- Cierto antes de que se me olvide otoo-san me llamo para decirme que no saliéramos pues el vendría porque quiere ver a sus queridos hijos y que las compras las tendríamos que realizar mañana para que también me llevaras a la agencia de autos y comprara uno además de que vendrán unos amigos de él para conocerme o algo así me dijo.- dijo la ojivioleta caminando hacia el mini bar dejando ver su tatuaje pues tenía el cabello recogido en una cola alta.  
- Bien le avisare a Yahico y Konan ¿Nadekisho te hiciste un tatuaje? o.O –pregunto Nagato incrédulo.  
- Si te gusta y antes de que me quieras dar un sermón te recuerdo que tu también tienes uno así que mejor que date callado además de que voy a tener suficiente con el que me va a dar otoo-san.- le dijo la ojivioleta sirviéndose una copa de vino. - ¿Por cierto quienes son ellos solo conozco a Tobi e Itachi? – antes de que Nagato hablara los akatsuki se presentaron ellos solos.  
- Soy Deidara el baterista de akatsuki.- dijo un chico rubio de ojos azul cielo.  
- Soy Sasori el guitarrista de akatsuki.- dijo un chico pelirrojo de ojos color miel y mirada indiferente.  
- Soy Kisame y me encargo de las luces y el escenario y la imagen de estos vagos . U.- dijo un chico de cabello azul y piel del mismo color.  
- Soy Kakasu el administrador económico de akatsuki.- dijo un chico de ojos verdes y un cobre boca.  
- Soy Madara pero me dicen Tobi además Tobi toca el bajo y hace redobles con los tambores.- dijo el chico de ojos negros y cabello castaño Nadekisho asumió que era familiar de Itachi por el color de sus ojos.  
- Soy Hidan el bajista.- dijo un chico de cabello blanco y ojos morados. Nadekisho solo tenía un pensamiento en mente.  
- '' Los amigos Nagato y Yahico son extremadamente raritos pero en fin se ve que son agradables''.- pensaba la ojivioleta.  
- Y yo toco la guitarra y acompaño a Nagato en ocasiones a cantar.- dijo Itachi  
- Hmp mucho gusto.- dijo la ojivioleta  
- Nadekisho-san es cierto que tienes una banda y que tu eres la vocalista y bajista.- pregunto Tobi.  
Nadekisho soltó un suspiro.- Si Tobi es cierto y ¿tu como sabes que tengo una banda? -pregunto ella.  
- Pues Nagato-san nos estaba contando que tenias una banda.- le dijo  
- Tobi y si ya sabes que tengo una banda para que preguntas.- le dijo ella  
- Tobi quería estar seguro de fuera cierto n.nº. Así paso 1 hora donde ella les conto sobre sus amigos su vida en Italia y como que se hiso el tatuaje porque Tobi no dejaba de preguntarle y tenía el presentimiento de que si no le contestaba no se callaría nunca. En ese momento tocaron el timbre de la casa Nagato y Nadekisho intercambiaron miradas y suspiraron con cansancio pues sabían que su padre y sus amigos llegaron.  
- Tobi te importaría abrir la puerta.- pregunto la ojivioleta dicho esto Tobi salió dando saltitos de la sala para abrir la puerta.

- Nagato, Nadekisho chicos buenas noches.- dijo Haku con voz fría y severa.  
- Otoo-san buenas noches.- NagaNade  
- Buenas noches señor Haku.- dijeron los akatsuki hasta que los ojos de Itachi se posaron en los de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha sus padres.- Padre, Madre buenas noches.- los demás presentes hicieron una reverencia y saludaron a los adultos hasta que Haku tomo la palabra de nuevo.  
- Fugaku, Mikoto, Hiashi, Hikaru y Hizashi ella es mi hija menor Nadekisho.  
- Mucho gusto Nadekisho-san.- dijeron los adultos presentes.  
- El gusto es mío.- contesto Nadekisho con voz fría e indiferente manteniendo su rostro en estado neutral de tal manera que su rostro no reflejara absolutamente nada fue Mikoto Uchiha quien tomo la palabra de nuevo.  
- Dime Nadekisho-san ¿cuántos años tienes?  
- Tengo 16 años Mikoto-san.- esta vez fue Hikaru Hyuga quien tomo la palabra  
- Eres de la edad de mi hija Hinata y de la edad de Sasuke-kun el hijo menor de Fugaku y Mikoto estoy segura que tu y ellos se llevaran muy bien.- dijo la mujer poniendo ojos soñadores *-*  
- Mmm si usted lo dice . U.- Nadekisho empezó a considerar seriamente alejarse pues tanto Mikoto como Hikaru la miraban intensamente a los ojos los demás presentes se sintieron nerviosos por la intensidad con la que Mikoto y Hikaru miraban a Nadekisho lo que les sorprendía era que ella ni siquiera inmutaba con las miradas hasta que Mikoto volvió a romper el silencio.  
- Y dime Nadekisho-san ¿a qué instituto vas a entrar? n.n- pregunto Mikoto alegremente los demás se sentían fuera de lugar pues estaban siendo ignorados olímpicamente  
- Al instituto de konoha creó.- contesto la ojivioleta en cogiéndose de hombros  
- ¿En serio y sabes en que salón estarás? -pregunto Hikaru  
- Si enserio y creo que estaré en tercero ll.- dijo la ojivioleta poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el mini bar para servirse más vino dejando ver el tatuaje al darles las espalda.  
- ¿TE HICISTE UN TATUAJE SIN MI AUTORIRAZACION NADEKISHO?- grito histérico Haku  
Nadekisho levanto una ceja y lo miro fijamente.- Relájate quieres nadie se ha muerto por hacerse un tatuaje además Yahico y Nagato también tienen uno y no les dices nada y deja de gritarme no estoy sorda padre.- dijo ella de manera fría e indiferente. Uno de los ojos de Haku comenzó con un tic nervioso.  
- Nagato y Yahico tienen 19 años mocosa y deja de decirme que hacer no me molesta que tengas el pircing pero ese tatuaje es demasiado.- dijo Haku al borde de un ataque cardiaco  
Nadekisho suspiro irritada.- Deja de tratarme como una niña ya tengo 16 años además cual es el problema con que tenga un tatuaje y no me llames mocosa.- lo miro fijamente a los ojos dedicándole una sonrisa landina que solo hiso suspirar resignado a Haku.  
- Bien procura que nadie más vea el tatuaje quieres ya suficiente tengo con tu hermano y tu primo para estarte sermoneando a ti también y Nadekisho compórtate no quiero escándalos.- Todos estaban en shock al ver que Nadekisho salió bien librada de la situación sin que la sermonearan o algo por el estilo definitivamente esa chica sabia como manipular a su padre.  
Valla yo pensé que me iba a dar el sermón del año. – No te preocupes no planeo a ser nada que ponga en juego la reputación de nuestro apellido.  
- Eso espero Nadekisho nosotros nos vamos buenas noches chicos.- dijo Haku  
- Buenas noches.- dijeron los chicos antes de irse Mikoto Uchiha miro fijamente a Itachi.  
- Itachi cariño pórtate bien y no hagas nada estúpido quedo claro.  
- Si okaa-san no te preocupes buenas noches / .- dijo un sonrojado Itachi los demás estaban a punto de un ataque de risa a costa de Itachi una vez que Mikoto salió estallaron en carcajadas burlándose del Uchiha.  
Itachi los fulmino con la mirada. – De que se ríen idiotas.- dijo el Uchiha con voz amenazante todos se quedaron callados pues el Uchiha da miedo cuando se enoja y hasta pueden jurar que sus ojos se miran rojos, Nadekisho solo los miraba y empezó a recordar las peleas con sus amigos. El sábado por la mañana salieron rumbo a la agencia de autos para comprar el auto era un mercedes ben´s de color gris asientos negros de última generación después se dirigieron al centro comercial al final del día terminaron con la cajuela del auto de Nagato y Nadekisho lleno de bolsas al igual que los asientos traseros.


End file.
